Here You and Me
by xiaochibi
Summary: Kenshin, once a former gang member, becomes a English/homeroom teacher at Aoi High School. Most of his students are known as troublemakers, but the one who captures his attention the most is a young girl named Kamiya Kaoru. AU.
1. Prologue

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Prologue

_December 3, 2003_

_Snow...snow once pure was stained with blood, your blood. My fingers trembled against the sword that had slashed mercilessly to your back. Tomoe...I tossed the sword across the snow and reached for your body, before it could land onto the cold ground that was covered in snow. _

_"Tomoe..." I try to say, but my voice seemed to be lost somewhere...no it could not be...it cold not be...I touched your face that felt so cold...but you...you looked at me with a smile on your pale blue lips...and with your last dying breath you told me to live on and to be happy...and then...you became lifeless in my arms. I remember that winter night holding onto you and not able to move...tears, tears filled my eyes...I cried...I cried endless tears_

_"tomoe..." I whispered your name hoping you would respond...nothing...nothing..._

_"over here!" _

_It was at that moment that the cops came_

_"Well, well if it isn't battousai."_

_That cold and merciless voice...Saitou..._

_"I told you getting involved in this world, would only bring you down," Saitou said._

_I gritted my teeth. I had a strong desire to shove my sword into his throat, to wipe the smug off his face._

_"What should we do with him, captain?" One of the officer's asked._

_"Arrest him of course," Saitou said the obvious._

_I don't protest as they pull me away from you...The cold handcuffs wrap around my wrist...I smile slightly...this was my punishment for being the monster I was...I would join you...soon I would join you in death. I was hoping for it...inviting death..._

Kenshin trailed his fingers on the the journal. In front of him was an open calender ,with red markings, on top of an old wooden table. "Eleven years have passed, Tomoe, and I'm still here...living." He whispered.

_-to be continued_

_I deleted moonlight dance as it was hard to write, but I want to see if I can drag my old plot into this one, without having dancing involved. This story I gained influence from Faster Than a Kiss, of course Rurouni Kenshin, and a couple Asian dramas. Please note this is AU fanfiction and there is a chance the characters wont sound like the original ones. I will try my best to keep them as close to the original as possible, with some tweaks here and there. So this fanfic Kenshin gets to keep his sword...well sort of did :/ please review  
><em>

_I decided, like in the manga Kenshin kills his wife... . sorry_


	2. First Day

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Chapter One

May 13, 2014

Kenshin stood outside the school gates facing the school. The cold breeze, that invited the last winter of the year, brushed through his shoulders. His red hair, that was held in a low pony tail, smacked against his back as the wind continued to blow. He took a deep nervous breath and then a step toward the gate. A couple students, who he passed, stared at him then whispered to each other. He ignored them and kept walking toward the front entrance of the school. He paused when a group of male students snatched one of the female students' bags.

"Sanosuke! give it back!" The female tried reaching for her bag.

The male student named Sanosuke just laughed and tossed the bag to another male student. It was a game of monkey in the middle, no matter how she tried to capture her bag they wouldn't let her have it. It was also impossible for the female student to get her bag, because of their height difference. The student Sanosuke was tall and lean. He wore the school uniform of black dress pants, a black and white dress coat that was wide open, followed by a white dress shirt (that was sloppily done), and a loose tie. His hair was messy and it almost resembled a rooster's head. He wore a black hair band over his forehead, that Kenshin was certain was not allowed to be worn in school.

The female student was short, much shorter than this Sanosuke. She looked shy and weak. Her hair was short and brown, with a bob hair cut. She looked to be a year younger than Sanosuke, but only looked. She wore the female school uniform that was the opposite color of the male school uniform. The skirt was khaki that was barely over the knees, she wore a white dress coat that was open to reveal a black button up sweater, followed by the same dress shirt as Sanosuke that was barely seen, the uniform was complete with red tie. She wore high knee socks and brown dress shoes.

_What is this,_ Kenshin asked in his head. He was about to intervene when suddenly...

"Cut it out, Sanosuke," A raven haired female student (who wore the same school uniform as the other female student) snatched the bag away from Sanosuke. "here, Tsubame-chan." The female gave the bag to the student named Tsubame.

"T-thank you, Kaoru-chan," Tsubame bowed. She took a hold of her bag then ran inside the school building, passed Kenshin.

Sanosuke stared at the black raven haired girl named Kaoru. Her hair was longer than Tsubame and it fell perfectly straight to her waist. She wore a red hair band over her head. She was much, much shorter than Sanosuke, and only inch shorter than Kenshin.

"You better watch who you get involved with, Missy," Sanosuke spat on the cement.

Kaoru glared at Sanosuke. She stood with her legs apart and her hand held in fist onto her side. "Don't think I fear you one bit, Sanosuke," Kaoru said.

"Those are brave words coming from a girl like you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on her hip. "You should stop picking on people who are weaker than you, Sanosuke, or you'll be dealing with me. mark my words." Kaoru warned. She pointed daggers (eye daggers) at Sanosuke then left into the school building. Sanosuke grumbled something under his breath then followed the female student inside.

_This was not mentioned before in the meeting, _Kenshin thought in his head. "I better get to the office."

He ran off into the building and ignored the eyes on him. He looked around for the office which was luckily easy to find. It was on the first floor, first building that said _office._ Kenshin entered the office. A couple secretaries and students (that were inside the office) looked up from their work, or whatever thing they were doing.

"Can I help you?" One of the secretaries asked.

"I am looking for the chairman, that I am," Kenshin said a bit nervously.

"He is in his office right now, mind telling me why you need him?"

"Well...I'm Kenshin Himura, the new English/homeroom teacher here at Aoi High School," Kenshin answered. He pointed to himself.

The secretaries looked at him up and down. Kenshin felt a sweat form on the corner of his forehead.

_Maybe they dont believe me, _Kenshin thought.

One of the female secretaries pressed a button on their phone. It took a couple rings before someone answered the call.

"moshi, moshi," Said the person on the other line.

"Sir, someone is here saying he is the new English/homeroom teacher. I believe for class 1-D."

It was quiet on the other line for a couple minutes. "bring him in."

The call then ended. The female secretary looked up at Kenshin. "Please go to the door you see right here on the left." The secretary pointed to one of the doors that were on the left. Kenshin nodded his head then went off in that direction. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," The person said on the other side.

Kenshin took one more nervous breath then entered the office. "Saitou-sir." He greeted and bowed.

Saitou smirked. "I thought you wouldn't come, Mr Himura, or should I say battousai."

"I wish you would drop that name, sir," Kenshin said. He stood up to look at Saitou. Saitou was sitting behind a very large desk that was made of wood and glass. The office was a decent size with a large open window facing the front of the school. Two Burgundy curtains split apart in the middle. the walls were filled with pictures of Saitou and his family, followed by some papers that held important dates. Some even held awards and achievements of past chairmen.

"More over I'm surprised you would hire me." Kenshin added.

Saitou laughed, coldly. "I only hired you because I believe you are the only one capable of handling the students of class 1-D."

Kenshin lifted a brow. He looked at Saitou suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you already know our school has a bad reputation involving bullies...and delinquents."

"Yes, I do."

"Well lets just say class 1-D is the worse, so I need you, the battousai, to place everyone in check."

Kenshin became even more confused. What did Saitou mean? "Where is class 1-D, if you don't mind me asking."

"It is on the fourth floor first class on the left. Your job is simple, to teach and don't let them get out of hand."

Kenshin just listened to Saitou's instructions. He pretty much knew all that.

"Now here are the list of 1-D's students, as well as their assignments," Saitou gave Kenshin a folder.

Kenshin took a hold of the folder. He started skimming through it.

"You are dismissed."

Kenshin nodded then turned around and left the office.

000

Kaoru knelt down on the floor next to Tsubame near class 1-D. Another girl set along side them. The back of her hair was pulled into a long braided ponytail followed by a big ribbon at the end of the tail. The girl was sucking on a lollipop, meanwhile Kaoru stared at Tsubame who was fiddling with her fingers.

"T-thank you, once again, Kaoru-chan," She mumbled nervously.

"Tsubame, you have to start standing up for yourself," Kaoru scolded. Her hand was resting under her chin, while her arm laid between her legs and stomach.

Tsubame stared at the floor, still feeling uneasy. "It-its nothing really...I...I can handle it, really I can."

"No you can't," The other girl spoke. "This is why you are often targeted by everyone."

Tsubame glanced at the girl for a second. "um...r-really, Misao-chan...I can-"

"Hey, you!"

The girls all turned their heads to the direction of someone's loud voice. It was Sanosuke who was shoving past a couple of students. He pushed them aside like they were nothing. Kaoru pulled her hands into fist and quickly stood up.

"What do you want, Sanosuke?" Kaoru demanded.

"Come with me," Sanosuke pointed to Kaoru.

"Are you kidding, class is about to start."

"Not for you, " Sanosuke grabbed Kaoru by the collar. He dragged her out of the group. Kaoru tried pulling away from Sanosuke's grip.

"Kaoru-chan!" Tsubame quickly stood up. She wanted to help her friend Kaoru, but she was also afraid of getting involved.

"Relax, Sanosuke won't do anything, I hope," Misao too got up from her spot.

"B-but-"

"No buts, come on you should be heading to your class."

Tsubame nodded slowly. She went off toward the direction of her classroom the same moment the school bell rang. Misao quickly rushed into the classroom 1-D. Some students of class 1-D set over their desk in groups. Some were smoking, which wasn't allowed in the school, others slept, and only a few paid mind to their books.

"I wonder who the new teacher is going to be," Students mumbled amongst each other.

Misao blinked confused, then she remembered. "That is right, Kanryu-sensei quit."

"I told you he wouldn't last a month!" One female student said. She brushed her hair back.

"Its because you all were mean to him," Misao argued.

"He was a horrible teacher anyway."

"yeah." others agreed.

"How long do you think this one will last?"

"I say a week."

"Make it a month!"

"A day!"

Students looked at each other then burst out laughing.

000

Kenshin stood outside of the classroom 1-D when he heard the students talking about him.

"Make it a month!"

"A day!"

Then they were laughing. Kenshin sighed. His fingers gripped tightly onto his brown briefcase. They were already making bets on his departure. He took one more deep breath. He would learn what kind of students his students would be today, and he wasn't going to lie he was still nervous. He entered the classroom, no one even noticed he entered, because they were too busy talking amongst each other or doing things that didn't involve the classroom. Kenshin went toward the front of the desk. He placed his small briefcase on top of brown desk and took out the textbook that was to be used for this class.

"Alright, alright everyone class is starting," He said in a gentle voice. The room went quiet for only a second, they turned to stare at him, then went back to doing whatever they were doing. "Class is starting!" Kenshin said a bit louder hoping to get their attention, still nothing. Kenshin took a hold of his textbook and slammed it against the desk loud enough for everyone to hear. The classroom went silent and all the students turned to stare at him again.

"Like I said, class has started," Kenshin said. He placed a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. "Now please get to your seats or I will mark you absent."

The students all rushed to their seats, meanwhile Kenshin took out the attendant sheet. He skimmed through the folder with one quick glance then looked over at his students. He noticed that half the class was empty, and by the looks of the list their should have been more students. Kenshin cleared his throat once more. "I will like to start the class with a small introduction, I will introduce myself then you will introduce yourselves one by one. " Kenshin stared at each one of his students, making sure they understood what he meant. No one said a word. "So my name is Himura. I will be your new homeroom/English teacher. I hope to get to know you all well before the school year ends."

The students all looked at each other and smirked. They thought what Kenshin said was a joke.

"Now who will like to go first?" Kenshin asked.

No one said anything.

"Very well I will pick... you," Kenshin pointed to Misao.

Misao stood up. "Hello, my name is Misao Mackimachi, please to meet you." She bowed then set back down. After Misao the students started introducing themselves one by one until the door burst open.

Kenshin glanced over at the door, as well as the other student. The same raven haired girl he saw earlier, entered the classroom. Her uniform was tattered, and her hair was slightly messy. Kenshin looked at her up and down, there was a bruise on her knee and right cheek.

He lifted a brow. _A fight?_

Kaoru went over to her desk, ignoring the fact that the class room now had a new teacher. She went to sit behind Misao. Moments later Sanosuke entered the classroom popping his knuckles.

"I do hope you two know being late to class is no longer tolerated," Kenshin warned. _Pray he isn't the one who did that to her. _"Or fighting."

Sanosuke tsked, ignoring whatever Kenshin said, he went to go sit at his own desk behind a group of male students. He placed both his legs over the desk.

"Young man, please sit properly," Kenshin said.

Sanosuke ignored him.

"Young man," Kenshin repeated more coldly.

Sanosuke looked away from Kenshin. "Who has their math homework, I need some answers for math."

The room was quiet. A few of the students who were afraid of Sanosuke suddenly gave him their homework. Kenshin placed the attendant sheet down. He wasn't going to tolerate Sanosuke treating the other students poorly. He went over to Sanosuke desk and snatched the other students' homework away.

"Hey, you better watch who you mess with," Sanosuke snapped.

"And you should know cheating leads to no where," Kenshin said coldly, almost in frightening tone. "Now sit properly or you'll be facing detention."

Sanosuke suddenly felt small against those cold words. He set properly on his desk and tsked. "Whatever." He took a hold of his stuff and left the classroom.

Kenshin sighed then went back to the front of class. "Where were we."

A couple students mumbled something before turning their attention to Kenshin.

-to be continued

_This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm feeling sleep, so goodnight. The slam against the desk scene I got from a Korean drama that also had delinquents. I was thinking what if I have a story about students who suffer, and a teacher. This has a lot of mistakes, so i will edit when I have the time. I apologize for those mistakes in advance. please let me know what you think. The title of story I got influence from a song called "hear you me" that I tweaked the titled. oyasumi  
><em>


	3. The Fight

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Chapter Two

Kenshin sighed then went back to the front of the class. "Where were we?"

A couple students mumbled something before turning their attention to Kenshin. Kenshin took a hold of the folder with the attendant sheet. He looked up at the students prepared to start class once again, when he noticed Kaoru not even paying attention. She was staring out the window, with her hand under her chin. Kenshin placed the folder back onto the desk.

"Miss, since you were late would you please introduce yourself to me and the rest of the class." Kenshin said hoping to get her attention.

Kaoru didn't respond. She was still busy staring out the window.

"Miss," Kenshin called her once again and like before no respond. Kenshin sighed out of annoyance. He was about to go toward her desk, when Misao nudged the desk. Kaoru blinked then turned to stare at Kenshin.

"Sorry," Kaoru quickly stood up in the process almost knocked over the chair. "I am Kamiya Kaoru, nice to meet you." She bowed then set back down.

"Very well, I believe that is all of you." Kenshin said. He placed a check on Kaoru's name to mark her present. "Will someone tell me who the student was that just left."

"Sagara Sanosuke," One of the male students answered.

"Sagara Sanosuke," Kenshin repeated. He skimmed through the names again trying to find Sanosuke's name. "So anyone mind telling me who the class representatives are?"

The room went silent again.

"Anyone?" Kenshin asked again.

"We dont have one." Misao answered.

Kenshin looked at the students surprised. "Really? And why not?"

"We don't need one," A male student shouted.

"Still," Kenshin mumbled. "Very well then lets pick the representatives right now, any volunteers?"

Like usual no one said anything. Kenshin tapped his finger on the desk. He was waiting for a respond from his students. "If no one volunteers I will just pick for you, that I will."

"I nominate Kaoru-chan," Misao suddenly said to break the silences.

"Misao," Kaoru protested. She had no interest in being the class representative.

"Me too nominates Kaoru-chan," Another female students said, then everyone picked Kaoru, because they had no interest in being class representative. Kaoru groaned and did a facepalm on the desk.

"Very well then, Miss Kamiya Kaoru will be female class representative," Kenshin wrote her name down on paper and marked female class representative. "Any male volunteers?"

"I nominate Aoshi-sama," A female student said with a squeal.

"What?" Misao protested. "Awe if I knew he was going to be nominated I would have volunteered from the beginning."

"I wonder whose fault it is," Kaoru grumbled under her breath.

"Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. He hadn't heard any of the students with the name of Aoshi.

"He isn't here," A male student said.

"Wouldn't you like a male class representative who is here often?" Kenshin asked the students.

"No way," Half of them said in unison.

"Very well then the male class Representative will be Aoshi...for now," Kenshin took a hold of the attendance sheet to find Aoshi's name. "Aoshi Shinomori..." He wrote down Aoshi Shinonmori's name and marked male class Representative.

This time Misao did a facepalm on the desk. Kaoru poked her friend on the hip."This is your fault, remember."

"Well class representative, please meet me after class," Kenshin looked over at Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed deeply. "Okay."

000

.lunch hour.

Kenshin held onto the attendance sheet. He skimmed through the names trying to remember which names belong to his students' faces. He set down on his desk chair, which was in a decent size office that he had to share with three other teachers. There were four desk, each had their own computers. Only one of the many teachers, he had to share the office with, was in the office. That teacher was staring at him.

"So your the new teacher for class 1-D?" He asked.

Kenshin looked up from the paper. "Yes, um...sorry you are?"

"Sadojima Hoji, I am the homeroom/social science teacher for class 4-C," He said. Hoji had an odd hairstyle that was combed back, and a serious expression on his face. He wore a suit that seemed to be way too expensive. His age was shown slightly by the lines on his face."And you?"

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura." Kenshin answered.

"I'm certain I heard that name somewhere," Hoji rubbed his chin. He looked at Kenshin up and down. "Red hair, cross shaped..." Hoji gasped when he saw the scar on Kenshin's cheek. "what happened to your cheek?"

Kenshin suddenly froze. That was the last thing he wanted someone to ask him on his first day here. "This scar..." He ran his fingers through the scar on his left cheek. "This scar-"

The door burst open distracting both teachers in the room. Kenshin was relieved for the distraction. He didn't want to talk about the scar as it held bitter memories of his past, bitter memories he wished could be erased. He turned his attention to the door only to come face to face with a familiar teacher. A buff lean man stood blocking the door. He wore black gym pants, a blue shirt, followed by a white and red jacket. His hair was black and long like Kenshin's and pulled into a low ponytail. He was undoubtfully handsome.

"Well, well if it isn't my former student Kenshin Himura." The man spoke.

"Hiko...Sensei." Kenshin mumbled surprised.

Hiko entered the office. He slammed the door shut. He shoved Hoji off the seat that was closest to Kenshin, and set down. Kenshin's eye slightly twitched at the sight. Hoji said something under his breath then went and set on the other side.

"I see you have not changed... much," Kenshin turned his chair away from Hiko. He went back to looking at the list of names.

Hiko just laughed. "Who would have thought you would be a teacher here. Last time I checked didn't you say you wanted to be in the police force."

Kenshin chewed on his inner lip. _I can't hear him, I can't hear him._

_"_So that must be where I heard the name," Hoji interrupted.

"Don't you remember him, Hoji Sensei," Hiko looked over at Hoji. "He used to be a student here, one of the worst if you ask me."

Hoji peeked over at Kenshin, their eyes met for only a second.

"He would often ditch class." Hiko continued. "And cause trouble...now why would they hire someone like you for class 1-D?"

"Does it matter, I needed the job ,and Saitou Sensei was willing to hire me." Kenshin explained. He placed the attendance sheet down after skimming through the names.

"Well then... doesn't this call for a celebration," Hiko said.

"Celebration?" Kenshin asked. He looked over at Hiko.

"Yes, to have one of my former students become a teacher, it shows how successful a teacher I am," Hiko ran his fingers through his own hair with a smile on his face. "That in itself calls for a celebration."

Kenshin looked at Hiko suspiciously. "I have no problem with that, that I dont, but-"

"Then it is settled," Hiko interrupted. "This weekend."

Kenshin sighed losing the point to argue. He glanced at the attendance sheet again. "Hiko-sensei, do you mind telling me about Sagara Sanosuke and Kamiya Kaoru."

"Huh, oh those two...they always cause trouble in school." Hiko answered. "Sagara often picks on those weaker than him, meanwhile Kamiya gets in the way of him and the others, which often makes her the target of bullies."

"I see." Kenshin mumbled. He stared at the small pictures of Sagara Sanosuke and Kamiya Kaoru. They were without a doubt the two that stood out the most in his class. The other students were difficult, but not as difficult as these two.

"They are also the worst students in the school." Hoji added. "if it isn't Sagara then its Kamiya, and it is the other way around too. If it were up to me, I would kick those two out of the school. They are the reason our reputation is so bad."

"Come on, Hoji-sensei, they aren't the only ones." Hiko objected to the idea.

Kenshin lifted a brow. _Why? _He didn't ask out loud, but he was burning with curiosity. He knew out of experience if a student was bad it was because they were harboring something deep inside. He wanted to reach out to his students, mainly _Sagara Sanosuke...Kamiya Kaoru._

000

ACHOO!

"Wow, what a loud sneeze, Kaoru," Misao said.

"Sorry, someone must be talking about me." Kaoru took out a napkin to wipe her nose.

The girls were sitting on top of the school roof. The roof was rather large. There was a fence around all the edges of the roof to prevent students or anyone from falling off the roof. At the back, on the left side, was the entrance to the roof. Not often did students hang around on the roof, especially during winter season since it was very cold. It was the only place Misao and Kaoru were at peace without getting involved in fights.

Kaoru and Misao set at the edge of the fence, both their backs leaning against the fence. Their bentos were set out in front of them. Misao's bento was filled with white rice, sliced pickles, sliced beef, and a coca cola drink to the side. Kaoru's bento was filled with burnt rice, badly sliced apples and vegetables, and a water bottle to the side.

"Must be Sanosuke talking bad about you." Misao guessed. She took a bite of her food. "By the way those bruises?" Misao pointed to the bruises on Kaoru's knee and the one on her cheek.

Kaoru blinked. "Oh...I fell."

"So Sanosuke didn't hit you?"

"He tried, but I ended up falling dodging his attack...then this happened," Kaoru pointed to the bruise on her leg. Afterwards she took a hold of her chopsticks and started picking on the food that was burnt. She took a bite of the food then did a grim face. It wasn't the best food in the world, actually Kaoru would not be surprised if it were the worst food in the world.

Misao leaned on the fence. She looked up at the clear blue sky. A cold wind came brushing against them, causing Kaoru's long hair to fall over her shoulders. Misao shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Kami its cold," She whined. "I'm so glad winter is almost over."

Kaoru smiled slightly at her friend. "I'm going to miss winter."

"Eh?" Misao blinked surprised. "You know I'll be honest with you, you are the only one I met who likes winter."

"Come on, Misao, winter is filled with great things. You get to wear cute winter clothes, drink hot coco, and most of all the snow," Kaoru said praising the winters seasons.

Misao shook her head. Another cold breeze came brushing at her face. "Forget this," Misao placed the lid on her bento. "I'm going inside, you should too, or you'll catch a cold."

Kaoru didn't argue with her friend. She placed the lid over her bento as well and followed Misao into the building. Misao sighed in relief welcoming the warm air inside the school. The two girls walked together, without saying a word, toward the classroom.

"This is what happens when you mess with my boyfriend!"

The girls stopped on their tracks when they heard a female voice coming from one of the classrooms on the fifth floor.

"I-I'm sorry."

Bang!

"Hey isn't that Tsubame's voice?" Misao asked Kaoru in a low voice.

"Get the teacher," Kaoru gave Misao her bento, then took out a ribbon from her pocket. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"Kaoru, don't tell me-" Misao was about to protest.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing when someone is being bullied," Kaoru argued. She rushed into the classroom where she heard the voices. Misao on the other hand rushed off to find one of the teachers.

The classroom was practically empty, except for three girls cornering Tsubame to the edge of the wall. One of the girls, who was taller than both Misao and Kaoru, had Tsubame's hair in her hand. The tall girl's hair was dyed dirty blonde, and the sleeves of her uniform were pulled up. Another girl almost the same height as Kaoru, had Tsubame corned from the left. Her hair was dark brown and short. Her coat was tied around her waist. The last girl who corned Tsubame on the other side was just as tall as the girl pulling tsubame's hair. Her hair was dyed light brown and like the second girl her coat was tied around her waist.

Kaoru turned her attention away from the girls to look at Tsubame. Tsubame had her eyes shut tightly, on the corner of her eyes were shed tears. She tried moving away from the tall girl's grip, but it was no use. This ticked Kaoru off. She pulled her sleeve up, then went over to the girls.

000

"Hiko-Sensei," Misao slammed the door open to the first office she saw, gladly it was Hiko sensei's office. Hiko looked up from the ramen noodles he had been eating, some of it was still in his mouth. Hoji was eating a sandwich, meanwhile Kenshin was lost looking at the attendant sheet and student pictures. They all turned their attention to Misao once she came barging into their office.

Hiko slurped the noodles that were in his mouth. "What is it?"

"Some girls...some girls..." Misao panted. She had ran to the teacher's office and it was a long distance from the fifth floor.

"First catch your breath, child, then tell me what you have to say." Hiko said.

"C-can't wait, girls on the fifth floor...fighting," Misao finished under her breath.

The three teachers quickly stood up. They ran out of the office, Misao followed after them.

"Lead the way, Child," Hiko said.

He and Kenshin moved aside to allow Misao to run in front of them. Hoji had a difficult time keeping up to the teachers and Misao and ended up falling behind. Misao led them to the fifth floor and to the last classroom on the left side. Misao slammed the door open then gasped when she saw Kaoru on the ground being punched and kicked by the three girls. Tsubame just stood in horror with a hand over her mouth. Despite all this, Kaoru wasn't going to give in just because three girls were hovered over her. She pulled her hands into fist and was about to grab one of the girls and throw a punch, when the girl was suddenly pulled off her by Hiko. Hiko grabbed the other two girls away, and pulled them away from Kaoru.

"Don't you think three on one is a bit rash," Hiko scolded. "Come with me. " Hiko pulled the girls toward the door. "Himura-sensei...," _That is going to get some getting used to, _He thought then glanced at Kenshin. "go take Kamiya to the nurse's office."

Kenshin shook his head to get his thoughts together. He had been shocked when he saw the fight between the girls. It just wasn't something he had expected to happen so soon on his first day here .

Kenshin reached for Kaoru's hand to help her up, but Kaoru pulled her hand away. "I'm fine." She mumbled. She set up on her own, then made a hissing sound when she felt sharp pains through her body.

"You aren't fine," Kenshin noted. He was about to help Kaoru up again, but was interrupted. Tsubame fell on the floor next to Kaoru and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru-chan, so sorry," Tsubame cried.

Kaoru smiled at Tsubame. She reached for her friend's hand ignoring the hissing pain that sore through her arm. She took a hold of Tsubame's hand in hers and held it. "Don't worry, this is nothing," She stuck her tongue out playfully. "More over don't let those girls get to you okay."

Tsubame didn't know what else to say, so she just kept crying.

Kenshin stared at the two girls. One was obviously the main target of bullying, while the other stood up to protect her friends. In away he found that admirable about Kamiya Kaoru. It was rare to find people who would stand up to others who picked on the weak. He waited patiently for Kaoru to loosen her hold on Tsubame's hand before helping her up. This time Kaoru didn't argue since she found it difficult to move on her own. She almost tumbled forward on her way out of the classroom, but Kenshin quickly picked her up into his arms, so she would not fall.

000

"You seem to get into trouble a lot, don't you?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, while heading toward the nurse's office. A couple students looked their way, but didn't question it when they saw how badly beaten Kaoru was. They started whispering to each other wondering what had happened to the girl, and just like that, rumors began to spread.

Kaoru didn't say anything. She didn't like talking about her troublesome past with the school and students to someone she met on her first day.

"Uh...anyway where is the nurse's office?" Kenshin asked suddenly bringing Kaoru out of her thoughts. Kenshin looked from side to the side of the school. It had been years since he's been a student here so his memory of the school was slightly clouded.

"First floor...to the back, on the right side near the gym," Kaoru mumbled.

"Alright," Kenshin took the directions Kaoru said. "So that girl...is she often picked on?"

Kaoru took a deep breath, but regretted it moments later as it brought sharp pains. "Yes, most people pick on her because she is shy and timid..."

"I see," Kenshin whispered. "And you...why do you get involved?" Kenshin asked out of curiosity, but he pretty much could guess the answer, still he wanted to hear it from her.

"I can't stand seeing people get hurt." She looked up at Kenshin. This time she studied his features now that she was close up to him. For a teacher, he looked to be either Sanosuke or Aoshi's age. He was undoubtfully handsome. His eyes...she thought were a beautiful violet color, a color she rarely saw. The things that caught her interest the most was his scar and red hair. It was rare to see a Japanese man with red hair, very rare. _He must have foreign blood in him._ She thought then quickly looked away embarrassed, when her eyes met Kenshin's.

Kenshin reached the nurse's office. At the same time a student came walking out of the nurse's office. Kenshin quickly caught the door with his foot before the door could close on them.

"Seriously Sanosuke?"

A female voice was heard inside the nurse's office. Kenshin and Kaoru peeked inside the nurse's office. There Sanosuke was getting bandages on his arm by the school nurse. He set down on her chair. The school nurse was a tall beautiful female. Her hair was black and long to her waist. She wore white nurse pants and a purple nurse blouse. Around her neck she had a light pink stainless ado scope.

"You need to stop getting into careless fights," The nurse continued not noticing Kenshin and Kaoru.

Sanosuke tsked. "Are you done yet, Megumi-Sensei?"

"Of course not, look how many bruises you left for me to heal," She scolded.

Kenshin cleared his throat to get the nurse's attention. The nurse turned around. She almost lost her breath when she saw Kenshin. _What a handsome fellow, hm...what's this,_ Megumi noticed Kaoru in his arms. She did a facepalm. She quickly stood up. "Please lay her on the bed," Megumi said while heading toward the big wooden cabinets in the office. She opened the cabinets and took out a first aid kit that said 'kamiya Kaoru'.

"Pfft, who brought you down?" Sanosuke asked Kaoru about to tease her.

Kaoru glared at Sanosuke. "It wasn't a fair fight. it was three on one." She argued, meanwhile Kenshin placed her on the bed.

"Fair fight, please didn't you say you can handle more people?"

Kaoru gritted her teeth. She did say that once. "It wouldn't have happened if they didn't tackle me from the back."

"Enough you two," Megumi snapped.

"Does this often happens?" Kenshin asked interrupting Megumi.

"Always, don't be surprised if it happens again," Megumi answered. "Here do you mind mending Sano wounds while I gets hers."

"Of course not," Kenshin went over to Sanosuke. Sanosuke shot daggers at Kenshin, which didn't scare Kenshin one bit. He noticed a first aid kit by Sanosuke that had Sanosuke's name on it. "Does every student have their own aid kit?"

"No," Megumi answered. She reached for the curtains and pulled them to cover her and Kaoru. "Lift up your shirt." She told Kaoru.

Kaoru reached for her blouse, she lifted the blouse only to reveal the bruise on her stomach.

"Its just these two idiots tend to get into fights with every person they see. Its become a daily routine for them to come to the nurse's office," Megumi explained while scanning the bruise on Kaoru's stomach. "So I set a special aid kit for them."

Kenshin nodded while listening to Megumi. He took a hold of Sanosuke's bruised arm and started rubbing some ointment on the cuts that were there. Sanosuke hissed as the ointment shot pain through his open cut.

"So...are you the new teacher here?" Megumi asked curiously while working on Kaoru's wounds.

"oh...yes," Kenshin answered while he worked on Sanosuke's injuries.

"You are pretty handsome, I must say," Megumi smiled.

Kenshin chuckled. "Thank you, I guess."

Kaoru did a face of annoyance. She didn't want to see two teachers flirting while she was here. She jumped in pain when Megumi touched another bruise on her body.

"Didn't I tell you before girls don't fight," Megumi scolded Kaoru. "Look at this...bruises everywhere...cuts...cuts here." She pointed to a cut on Kaoru's hand.

"Tell it to those bitches who laid a finger on Tsubame-chan," Kaoru snapped not caring that she was injured.

"Be careful with your words, Kamiya," Megumi shot the young girl a glare for saying the word bitch.

"Does it matter what I say. The girls tried hurting Tsubame-chan just because Yahiko-kun prefers her over them," Kaoru argued. "Honestly, when will they get the hint that he likes Tsubame-chan."

"But its not your job to get involved," Megumi threw back. "You should have called a teacher."

"If I did, by the time they would have gotten there Tsubame-chan would have been hurt..."

"And you whether take the blow?"

Kaoru nodded.

Megumi sighed not sure what else to tell the teenager in front of her. She tried saying something similar to Sanosuke, but the two had brains made of rock it seemed.

Kenshin placed a band-aid over Sanosuke's cut while he heard the conversation between Megumi and Kaoru. _Kamiya Kaoru..._He then looked up at Sanosuke who just kept glaring at him. _and Sanosuke Sagara...two troublemakers...but for some reason I feel there is more to them._

-to be continued

_Well I hope this chapter is well...okay. It was a bit difficult to write. I didn't know how I am going to get Kaoru and Kenshin together, but I wont lie it might be slow step for their relationship to build. I will fix my grammar errors when I have time. Its really late over here, so I should be asleep by now. I probably won't be updating the chapters as soon as possible, since I have two finals coming up, followed by a trip to Japan, followed by China. Oyasumi_

_**Moonlight-Damsel**__- I never heard of it, but I will look it up after I finish my final exams and finish reading Rurouni Kenshin._

_**Compucles-**__Thank you so much. I hope this continues to catch your interest. ^^ thank you once again for your comment_

_**Compucles, D. Haiiro no otoko, Onmoraki, -**__Thank you so much for following this fanfic. I hope you continue to enjoy_


	4. The Akebako

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Chapter Three

Night had fallen just like that and the day was almost over. Aoi High school was almost practically empty of teachers and students, except for a few teachers who stayed to prepare for the next day, and students who felt the need to use the school for things of their own. Like the others, Kenshin had stayed to prepare for the next day. He had set a few power-points to use for the English course. He had no intentions of using the white board as his aid, since well, he didn't want the students to see his bad handwriting. The office (that was his and the other teachers) was empty, except for the big mess left on Hiko's desk. Hijo's desk was completely clean. The things that were remaining on Hijo's desk was a coffee mug filled with pens and pencils, a box filled with books and folders, and a picture of his wife and children. The other teacher's desk, who he had yet to meet, was just as similar as Hoji's, though that teacher had more pictures of his own family and some of the students.

_Family..._

Kenshin thought, that could have been him and Tomoe, but life had punished him for his crimes .The punishment was so grand, too grand. He lived for eleven years regretting that night his sword slashed across Tomoe's back. The wound was so severe there was no chances of her survival. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to shake those bad memories away. He pulled away from his computer. He turned his head to the side to face the window. The room was practically almost dark, except for the light given from his computer, and the light that beamed through the window that was given from the full moon.

"What a beautiful moon," He said to himself.

_rumble rumble_

Thoughts distracted.

_rumble rumble_

Kenshin placed a hand on his stomach, then looked at the time displayed on his computer. 20:08 (8:08 pm). ...Kenshin sighed. He had been so caught up in his work he hadn't paid mind to the time. He knew it was already late, with the moon already shining in the sky, but he didn't expect it to be this late. He hadn't eaten at all, all day, so many things happened in one day he had forgotten about food. His stomach growled again demanding food. Kenshin took out a USB from his briefcase then plugged it into the computer to save the file.

He left the school and went to the parking lot that was just as empty as the school, only two to three cars were around, followed by motorbike. The silver colors of the bike could barely be seen in the dark. It was a Harley Division cruiser bike. Kenshin went over to the bike and took a hold of black helmet that had been resting on the bike's handle. He placed the helmet over his head, then tied his briefcase to the back seat of the motorbike. He got onto the motorbike, inside his pocket he reached for the keys, and placed the key into the motorbike's engine. Instantly the bike roared to life.

000

Kenshin turned his bike into a parking lot near a restaurant called the Akebako. It was far from the school, but close to his home. He took an empty parking spot near the trees. He pulled his helmet off and hung it on the handle. He reached for his briefcase that was on the back seat and pulled it from it's safety zone. He went off to the Akebako with his briefcase in hand. Once inside he was greeting by one of the female workers ,who wore a black and white french maid dress, at the entrance of the Akebako. Her brown hair was pulled into a low bun and on top of her head was a white maid headband. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown.

"Hello and welcome, I am Tae. Please, follow me," The female Tae turned around to lead Kenshin further into the Akebako.

The Akebako was a decent size restaurant. The walls of Akebako were light brown, with large windows, each window had its own little light on the ceiling, and its own table. Some tables were meant for four people, others two. The middle of the Akebako had big round red Lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There were many tables in the middle with the same amount of chairs as the ones by the window. On the edges of the restaurant were large tables meant for huge parties, followed by a mini bar. The lights were all dim, but it was enough for everyone to see. There weren't many people in the restaurant, just a few teenagers, grown adults who had gotten out of work, and a small family.

Tae led Kenshin to one of the small tables by the window. "How will this do?"

"This is fine, thank you," Kenshin said.

"Please wait patiently here and your waitress will be here shortly."

Kenshin set down, at the same time, the female placed the menu on the table. She bowed then turned around to leave. Kenshin took a hold of the menu and started looking at the list of food dish they had. There was a variety from beef stew to Ramen noodles. Kenshin wasn't really looking for something fancy to eat so he eyed the ramen list, they were cheap too.

"Hello, I will be your waitress for today."

_That voice..._Kenshin blinked then looked up from his menu. The first thing he noticed was the white and red french maid dress the waitress wore, followed by parts of black raven hair that flowed perfectly over her bust . The waitress also had bandages on her arms and chin, then at last his violet eyes came in contact with blue eyes.

"Miss Kaoru?" He asked.

The waitress eyes widened in shock, which gave her away as Kaoru. Kenshin too was shocked to see one of his students at the Akebako, not that he often came here, and he just met her today too.

"Um...sorry I don't know who this Kaoru is," Kaoru tried to lie, at the side of her forehead cold sweat began to form into a large ball then drip.

"But the name tag says Kaoru," Kenshin pointed to the name tag that was on the left side of the dress, near Kaoru's collar bone.

"I lied I'm not serving you today," Kaoru quickly turned around and ran into toward the kitchen.

Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "I thought students weren't allowed to have jobs." He mumbled to himself.

000

"I'm sorry about our waitress," Tae placed a bowl of ramen on the table in front of Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled slightly. "Its no problem, that it is not."

Tae bowed. "I hope you enjoy your meal."

Kenshin just nodded his head. He took a hold of some chopsticks and watched as the waitress left back into the kitchen. He was curious again about Kaoru. He hadn't seen her since she ran off into the kitchen, she was probably hiding. He stirred the noodles. If she was hiding then it confirmed that students weren't allowed to have jobs. He took a bite of his noodles and looked up at the ceiling. _Kamiya Kaoru...full of mystery, she is._

At last he finished his food, paid, and left the restaurant. He went straight to his bike, but stopped when he felt a somewhat familiar ki following behind him at a distance. The ki showed no danger, but still...he glanced over his shoulders. There was no one there. He stayed alert while tying his briefcase to the back seat firmly. He got onto his motorbike. He was about to get the keys in his pocket when he felt the ki closer, much closer. He looked up in time to come face to face with Kaoru. She was standing in front of his motorbike.

"Hey! you better not say anything, you understand," Kaoru said. She glared at him, her blue eyes seeming to shine in the dark.

"Are you sure you are in position to be telling me that?" Kenshin countered.

Kaoru gritted her teeth. He was right, she was in no position to tell him what to do, let alone he was her teacher, so he had the higher ups in who tells who what. "You can't say anything, if you do I will be forced to quit my job." Kaoru placed her hands on the handles of Kenshin's bike. She looked at him with pleading eyes to not say anything.

Kenshin took a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

"No you can't think about it, you have to promise me you won't say anything."

"Like I said, Miss Kaoru, I will think about it," Kenshin reached for the helmet on his bike. Kaoru noticed the helmet and snatched it from the handle. She held it to her chest.

"You can't have this back, not until you promise not to say a word."

"That is fine, that it is," Kenshin placed the key into the bike's engine.

"Please, sensei, I need this job," Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes.

Kenshin sighed. He didn't want to see Kaoru cry. "I won't say a word, but Miss. Kaoru, I'm sure others will catch you here, that they will."

"No one from my school comes here," Kaoru mumbled. "Its too far from the school, that is why I chose to work here." She gave Kenshin his bike helmet.

Kenshin reached for the helmet, but stopped when he noticed Kaoru in her school uniform."Are you heading home, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes."

"Do you need a ride?"

Kaoru blinked. She looked at Kenshin then at the bike. She swallowed feeling a slight nervous, because it was a motorbike. She heard in many news about bike riders getting into car accidents. The chances of survival were slim.

Kenshin noticed the fear in her eyes at the way she looked at the bike. "Are you afraid?"

"No, no" Kaoru quickly objected. She didn't like to admit her fear. "Just...wh-what if the school catches us..."

"I don't see what is wrong with dropping a student home, that I dont. when I was in high school Hiko-sensei used to always drop me home." Kenshin explained. "Besides its pretty late, Miss Kaoru, that it is."

"You used to be student...at Aoi High?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Yes, yes I was." Kenshin answered a hint of sadness was in his voice. It was at that moment that Kaoru dropped the subject. She would not pry into her teacher's past. She went toward the back of the motorbike. There was some space for Kaoru to sit, since the briefcase didn't take up all of the backseat.

"Please, put the helmet on, Miss Kaoru."

It was at that moment that Kaoru realized she still had the helmet. She placed the helmet on and made sure to have it firmly on. She then got onto the seat of the motorbike. She bit her lower lip nervously, this was her first time on such a bike. She took another deep breath. She slid her trembling arms around Kenshin's waist and held tightly onto him. Kenshin waited for Kaoru to relax before starting the engine of his motorbike. Kaoru swallowed, she held Kenshin even tighter.

000

"Here is fine," Kaoru said through the roars of the motorbike. They were only blocks away from her home, but she didn't want Kenshin to know where she lived. She wanted no one to know. Kenshin nodded his head, not bothering to say a word. He parked his motorbike near the sidewalk. Kaoru quickly took the helmet off and rushed off the bike.

She gave the helmet back to Kenshin and bowed. "Thank you, Sensei, for the ride."

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said before Kaoru could leave. "I promise to not say anything, but on one condition."

Kaoru did a face of 'are you serious'. "Sensei?"

"Listen, Miss Kaoru, promise me you will stop getting into fights."

"There is no way I can stop," Kaoru almost snapped. "If I fight my friends get hurt."

"Miss Kaoru, there are other ways to prevent those things from happening,that there is. That is why Saitou-sensei and I are there."

"But what if you don't make it in time, am I just supposed to stand there and do nothing?"

"Miss Kaoru...things like that...have major consequences that they do." He mumbled in sadness. Sadness reached its way to his eyes, but thank the gods for his long bangs that covered the emotions from his eyes.

Kaoru shook her head, she did not hear the sadness in his voice do to her temper."I will never make such a promise... once again thank you for the ride. If you say a word I will...I will curse you. " and with that she stomped off toward the crosswalk.

"You will learn, Kaoru, that you will." He whispered. He sighed afterward and waited for Kaoru to turn the street safely, before placing his helmet on. He turned the engine of his motorbike and drove off.

000

The next morning Kenshin had gone to the main office to print out some papers. The secretaries stared at him. They were intrigued by his red hair and cross shape scar which was barely noticeable. Other Students and parents had gone in and out of the office to either talk to the ladies or request to see Saitou, but even with them around they would sneak glances over at Kenshin. Kenshin ignored the stares. He pretty much was used to it by now since he got it all the time. He took a hold of the printed papers, he counted them to make sure he had enough for all the students in his English class. He left the office and almost bumped into the Nurse Megumi.

"Morning, Sir Ken," Megumi smiled bit flirtatiously.

"Good morning, Miss Megumi," Kenshin bowed slightly.

"How was your first day here?" Megumi asked curiously.

"It was interesting, that it was."

"I hope the students didn't cause you much trouble."

"Its nothing," Kenshin smiled.

"You have more patients then the last teacher."

Kenshin chuckled. "He probably hasn't dealt with students like them before."

"And you have?"

"Sort of."

"So, Sir Ken, are you busy during lunch?"

"Nope."

"Would you join me for lunch?"

Kenshin blinked and looked up at the tall woman. "No, I don't mind."

Megumi smiled. "Then I will see you at lunch, sir ken, bye."

"Of course."

Megumi walked passed Kenshin and went straight toward the nurse's office.

"Getting hit on already?"

Kenshin almost jumped startled. He glanced over his shoulder to the voice. Hiko was standing behind him with a hand on his hip. He was watching Megumi disappear, before turning his attention back to Kenshin.

"Of course when you were in high school you got hit on a lot too," Hiko mumbled to himself as memories of his former student hit him.

Kenshin's eye slightly twitched. "Hiko-sensei."

"You got lucky, you know, idiot student, many male teachers here tried hitting on Megumi, but she rejected them all."

"Why?"

"Like hell I know," Hiko almost snapped. "She even ignored me, the most sexy man in school, remember that I'm better looking then you, and she still rejected me."

"Sensei," Kenshin slightly scolded. "I thought you were married."

"Tsk, that woman left me for another man." Hiko almost spat.

"I see, sorry that happened, that I am." Kenshin stared down at the floor.

Hiko patted Kenshin on the head. "Don't think about it, stupid student, well I'm off now."

Kenshin nodded slowly. He went off to class 1-D. This time he wasn't surprised to see the students being loud and destructive when he entered the classroom. He slammed his briefcase on the desk to get their attention. The classroom went silent and all the students turned their attention to Kenshin. Some set back on their seats. They did not want to temper with Kenshin's patient after what happened with Sanosuke. Even though it was a short incident, they felt that cold persona and they didn't want it directed at them.

"Where is the class Representative?" Kenshin asked when he saw Kaoru wasn't in the classroom, nor was Sanosuke.

The class was silent, no one knew where the two were.

"I see," Kenshin took out the attendance sheet when the silent dragged on. He was about to take attendance, when Kaoru entered the classroom. "You are late, that you are."

Kaoru groaned. She was about to head over to her desk.

"Wait, I need you pass these to the class." Kenshin gave Kaoru a handful of paper.

Kaoru took a hold of the paper. She started passing the papers to the class, but stopped when she noticed the big black bolds words on the top of the page that said _**Test...English Test**. _Kaoru swallowed, her feet went cold as she continued to pass the paper. English test, English test they all said. It was almost glaring at her. She gave Kenshin the left over paper then rushed toward her desk. There the paper was again with that horrible title.

"As you all already know I also will be teaching English," Kenshin began after taking attendance. "and I want to see how well your English are."

-to be continued

_Well its already late over here and I should be asleep. I will edit this chapter when I have the time, but for now I need to rest, and prepare for the final exam. Please wish me luck. Ratings for this fanfic might change later...but its a might._

_As I was editing parts of this chapter I just remembered that there is an Akira in Rurouni Kenshin (Tomoe's first love). x I feel stupid, that I do, so I changed the school's name. _

_**Compucles**__- I'm sorry if that bothers you. Its more of writers preference then a mistake. I was also planning to call Megumi by her last time, but it just felt odd for me. I like Kaoru's last name Kamiya and I was planning to have them all with their last and first name, but like I said this is all writer's preference. _

_**Onmoraki-**__^_^; Thank you so much. Your comment was really cute. I have a hunch of where this fanfic is going to lead but lol...a bit nervous at the same time. _

_**Clarisara-**__Thank you so much. My English used to be really, really bad and so many people tackled me for it. I became so nervous, and I've been reading other fanfics. Their writing is so amazing, so detailed and sometimes I wish I could write as well as them, but I'm not one for long descriptive stories...like I can't do it. I try, but I want to be able to drag people into the story..._

_**spot2001, NatzuLucy3, Clarisara, Akatsuki Yume, -**__Thank you so much for following this fanfiction. You all have brought my encouragement to write another chapter. I hope and truly hope that it can continued capturing your interest and advance I apologize if there are mistakes._


	5. English Test

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Chapter four

Kenshin went off to class 1-D. This time he wasn't surprised to see the students being loud and destructive when he entered the classroom. He slammed his briefcase on the desk to get their attention. The classroom went silent and all the students turned their attention to Kenshin. Some set back on their seats. They did not want to temper with Kenshin's patient after what happened with Sanosuke. Even though it was a short incident, they felt that cold persona and they didn't want it directed at them.

"Where is the class Representative?" Kenshin asked when he saw Kaoru wasn't in the classroom nor was Sanosuke.

The class was silent, no one knew where the two were.

"I see," Kenshin took out the attendance sheet when the silent dragged on. He was about to take attendance, when Kaoru entered the classroom. "You are late, that you are."

Kaoru groaned. She was about to head over to her desk.

"Wait, I need you pass these to the class." Kenshin gave Kaoru a handful of paper.

Kaoru took a hold of the paper. She started passing the papers to the class, but stopped when she noticed the big black bold words on the top of the page that said _**Test...English Test**__. _Kaoru swallowed, her feet went cold as she continued to pass the paper. English test, english test they all said. It was almost glaring at her. She gave Kenshin the left over paper then rushed toward her desk. There the paper was again with that horrible title.

"As you all already know I also will be teaching English," Kenshin began after taking attandance. "and I want to see how well your English are."

Some students groaned, while others protested about the test being unfair. Kenshin lifted his hand to silents the class.

"It won't be counted towards your grade," He informed. "This is for me to know what level is your English."

The class fell silent again. Some of them started working on the English test, while others struggled to figure out the first thing written on the top that said _Name_in English and _Date._Kaoru was one of the many students struggling with the first part of the test that said _Name._

_What does __Name__ mean, _Kaoru scratched her head.

She peeked over at Misao who managed to get passed the first thing that said _Name._ Kaoru then looked up at Kenshin to make sure he wasn't looking their way. Once she was certain he wasn't looking their way Kaoru took a hold of her pencil, she poked Misao on the waist. Misao suddenly stopped moving her pencil. She leaned back on the chair without looking at Kaoru.

"What?" Misao asked in a low tone.

"What does _Na-mee _mean?" Kaoru asked in the same tone of voice.

"namae," Misao answered. "and its name, not na-mee."

"Thank you," Kaoru wrote down her name next to word English word _Name_ .

"Datee-"

"Please refrain from cheating," Kenshin interrupted the two girls.

Kaoru groaned. She did a face palm on the desk. She took a hold of the English test paper again and started skimming down the list. The instructions were in Japanese, but the test was all in English. Some said _Translate this into Japanese, Fill in the blanks, Right or Wrong, True or false, write your own sentences with the given words, _and last, but not least _Free write: _There was three options for that one. Kaoru's fingers trembled against the test. It was like the test was making fun of her. How was she supposed to know all this?

Misao peeked over her shoulders at her best friend. She saw the worried expression on Kaoru's face, she wasn't the only one seeming lost with the test, but Kaoru was Misao's friend. Misao pulled her hands back with the paper in hand, pretending to drop it beside Kaoru's feet. She stretched her arms afterwards. Kaoru blinked then noticed the paper by her feet. She was about to get the paper from the floor, however, it was instantly snatched from the floor, before her hands could even touch it.

Kaoru looked up only to come face to face with Kenshin. Sweat formed on her forehead when she saw the cold stare Kenshin was giving her. She was so dead, so dead, she just knew it. Kenshin broke the stare and placed the paper on Misao's table. He pointed to Kaoru, indicating with his finger for her to follow him. Kaoru stood up nervously. Kenshin led Kaoru to the front of the class. He took a hold of one the extras English test and placed it on the main front desk. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a 'are you serious' look. Kenshin nodded without saying a word. Kaoru pouted and set down on the chair that was given to her. Her face became red when she heard a couple of the students snicker. This was just humiliating. Kenshin placed a pencil on the desk so Kaoru could start writing.

_I hate him, _Kaoru thought while she began writing on the paper.

_Slam!_

Everyone turned to look at the door. Sanosuke came into the classroom with his hands in pocket, while chew on a fish bone.

"You are late," Kenshin scolded.

"Yeah, yeah who cares," Sanosuke went toward his desk.

Kenshin took a hold of one of English test. He went toward Sanosuke's desk and placed the paper on the table. "Please refrain from cheating, if I catch you, you'll be joining Miss Kaoru on the front desk." Kenshin turned around and went toward the front of the class. He kept close watch on all his students, they may have thought he wasn't watching, oh but he was watching.

Sanosuke glanced at English test, then at Kaoru who was in the front taking the test. He almost burst out laughing. He should have come earlier just to see what got her to get in trouble by the teacher. Sanosuke took a hold of English test and skimmed through the whole page.

"What kind of punishment is this?" He asked out loud interrupting the whole class.  
>"Its no punishment, that it is not," Kenshin simply said.<p>

"Well hell it is, what does Na-mee f...k...n mean?" Sanosuke demanded.

Kenshin sighed. "Alright I will give you all the first two..._Name_, not na-mee, means namae and _date_ means what day it is today. That is all I'll be giving you, the rest is up to you."

Sanosuke cursed under his breath. "Hey," He poked one of the nearby students. "Have a pencil I can borrow?"

The student groaned and offered Sanosuke a pencil. Sanosuke took a hold of the pencil. He just guessed everything and wrote most of the answers in Japanese even the ones that said fill in the blanks. Kaoru was doing something similar as Sanosuke, a couple of them had answer written in Japanese where others she wrote random English words that popped in her head.

_slam_

The door burst open once again. It was one of the male students. He was tall and handsome, but he had this cold expression on his face. He wore his school uniform, which was nicely worn, compared to the other male students. He had breathing taking bluish gray eyes. His hair was short with his bangs split in the middle.

The girls all squealed when they saw who it was. "Aoshi-sama!" The girls said in unison, meanwhile the male students cursed under their breath.

Aoshi ignored the squealing girls. He went toward his desk that was by Misao. Misao wanted to scream as much as the girls, but she held it in. She felt like the luckiest girl in class to be able to sit by the most popular boy in school. Aoshi.

_I really have to do something about these students being late, _Kenshin thought in his head while giving Aoshi one of the test. Kenshin went back to the front of the class, by then Aoshi had already finished the English test. He stood up and gave the test to Kenshin._ He can't be finished already. _Kenshin thought in disbelief, but when he looked at the test it was complete and all the answers were right. Aoshi's English grammar was even perfect. Aoshi went back to his seat. He laid his head over the desk and fell asleep.

_Aoshi-sama is so amazing,_ Misao thought in her head. She tried to be just as good as Aoshi, but he was always one step ahead of her.

000

.lunch hour.

Kaoru, Misao, and Tsubame set under a tree by the school field. The reason, Aoshi was back and he usually was in the fields playing soccer with a couple of the male students. A few of them were older students and younger ones, one of them named Yahiko. Tsubame shyly snuck glances over at Yahiko, meanwhile Misao watched Aoshi kick the ball into the goal. On each one of the girls laps was a bento, Misao's was the usual rice pickles, egg roll, sliced carrots, and a juice box to the side. Tsubame's bento had cute teddy bear shaped rice balls, sliced vegetables, and as Misao, a juice box to the side. Kaoru's was the usual burnt rice, burnt eggs, sliced carrots, and like the two girls a juice box.

"That English test was glaring at me," Kaoru cried.

"Really, I thought it was easy," Misao smiled.

Kaoru glared slightly at Misao. "I hate you."

"English test?" Tsubame asked, interrupting the two.

"That is right, we had a test today..." Misao answered then looked over Aoshi. Aoshi had just made a goal into one of the nets. "Oh Aoshi-sama...he is so amazing."

"Why don't you ask him out?" Kaoru asked. She took a sip of her juice.

"What?" Misao flinched slightly. "You know I cant, a-and if i did you know what will happen right?" She looked at Kaoru nervously.

Kaoru chew on the burnt rice while looking at Misao. There was a rule amongst the female students that no one was allowed to ask Aoshi out, because if they did they would be up for a beating. Kaoru did a grim face. That was such a stupid rule, shouldn't that be Aoshi's decision on who he wants to date. She held tightly onto her chopsticks. She felt angry all of sudden.

"Kaoru-chan..." Tsubame placed a gentle hand on her friend's.

"Sorry, just...that ...that rule is just stupid." Kaoru smacked the chopsticks on her bento causing the food to spill on her clothes. "Oh no my uniform."

"Haha, you deserved it ugly!"

The girls all looked up from their bento, standing behind them was Yahiko. He was a year younger than Kaoru and Misao, and in the same grade as Tsubame. Tsubame blushed slightly when Yahiko joined them at their little circle.

"What are you doing here, Yahiko?" Kaoru demanded getting annoyed.

"Tsk, I only came here because of Tsubame," Yahiko answered as he set down between Tsubame and Misao. Tsubame's face became even more red. A couple girls who were in the field glared her way when they saw Yahiko sitting really close to her. Like Aoshi, Yahiko was just as popular with the girls.

Kaoru stood up angrily. "I'm going to change."

"I'll go with you," Misao stood up as well. She wanted to give Tsubame and Yahiko some alone time. The two girls left together. Misao peeked over her shoulder on the way to the school. "Do you think they are dating?"

Kaoru glanced over her shoulder. "I don't think so."

"Hm...they would make a cute couple don't you think."

"They sure would, even though I can't stand that Yahiko. He thinks I'm ugly." Kaoru pouted.

"No you are not," Misao shook her head. The girls stopped by the girls' changing room. "We should help them get together."

"How?" Kaoru asked curiously. She crossed her arms and leaned onto the wall by the door to the locker room.

"Group date." Misao said happily, she clapped her hands together.

"Wait a minute, you just want Yahiko to drag Aoshi, don't you."

"Oh you caught me," Misao laughed slightly blushing. "That and well we haven't gone out for so long."

"That is true." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

000

"Here you go, Sir Ken, " Megumi placed a bento in front of Kenshin. Kenshin stared at the bento that was in front of him. Megumi removed the lid from the bento. Inside the bento was cooked rice, slice carrots, shredded beef, and sweet potatoes. The food looked so good and it blended perfectly with the red and black bento. It almost seemed like the food was cooked from a restaurant.

"You made this, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"I did," Megumi reached in her drawer for some chopsticks. She gave the chopsticks to Kenshin. "Its been awhile since I cooked for someone so it might be a bit blend."

Kenshin took a hold of the chopsticks. The first thing he took a bite of was beef. "No this is just perfect."

Megumi smiled. She set across from Kenshin on her desk. She made herself a simply lunch, but for Kenshin, his was special. The two were in the nurse's office. There were no students today seeking aid, which was a good thing for Megumi. She wanted to spend this time with Kenshin.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Sir Ken," Megumi said.

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?" Megumi asked curiously.

"I'll be 27 soon, and you."

"I just turned 22."

"Oh well happy late birthday."

Megumi smiled. She looked at Kenshin up and down. "You know you don't look 26."

Kenshin chuckled. "How old would you think I am, if I did not tell you?"

"If you weren't a teacher, I would have thought you were 15."

Kenshin chuckled once again and shook his head. He took another bite of the cooked meal. (earlier before joining Megumi for lunch he was about buy his own lunch, when Megumi told him not to. The two had gone to her office where she gave Kenshin a bento, like she was prepared for him to join, to Kenshin's surprise.) For the lunch hour, the two spoke about random things and learned things about each other. Kenshin was intrigued about Megumi's history, even though she was very young to be a nurse, she came from a line of doctors. The family name was so well known in Japan, that they even had their own medical business. Megumi chose to work as a nurse temporarily, but like her family she would join the medical clinics, for now this was what she wanted.

Then it was Kenshin's turn to share things about himself.

"You must be joking," Megumi almost laughed when she learned Kenshin was a student here, and a bad one. Kenshin told Megumi about his own past, but only about how big a trouble maker he was in school. He said it in away that made Megumi laugh. He never, however, revealed his much darker side of the past, since he wanted no one to know about that side of him. "And Hiko-sensei did what?"

"He made me run in the rain," Kenshin answered. "I caught a cold the next day because of him, that I did."

"Who knew you were a former student of Hiko-sensei," Megumi laughed. "Must have been tough dealing with that teacher."

"It sure was," Kenshin said in agreement. "but he was the only one that bothered to deal with me. Other teachers hated me."

"So you were like a Sanosuke?"

"Sort of. speaking of Hiko-sensei, Miss Megumi, how would you like to join us this weekend for a celebration?"

"Me, really?" Megumi asked. She placed a hand to her chest.

"Yes, I think it would be nice to have you there, that it would" Kenshin placed the chopsticks down once he finished the delicious meal.

"Of course I would love to go, Sir Ken."

"I will see you then...oh and next time let me make you something," Kenshin smiled at Megumi. He stood up. He placed the lid on the bento and got prepared to leave the nurse's office.

"Sir Ken," Megumi called before he could leave the office. "Thank you for joining me for lunch."

Kenshin smiled. "I should be thanking you, Miss Megumi, that I should. The lunch you made me was delicious."

Megumi blushed slightly, and once Kenshin left she placed a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating unevenly, and she knew why. She closed her eyes and thought of the moment she shared with Kenshin.

"Sensei."

Thoughts ruined.

Megumi did a face of annoyance. She turned around only to see Sanosuke in the nurse's office again with bloody knuckles.

"For once can you not get into a fight," Megumi scolded before going to the cabinets to get Sanosuke's first aid kit.

-to be continued

_I have already set a wonderful plot for this fanfiction. What I plan on doing is mix canon into a modern time fanfiction, so the two will be similar yet different. One things for sure this fanfiction will have four seasons (So I don't know how long its going to be). The relationship between Kaoru and Kenshin will take a slow route. I will first concentrate on getting the two together before we get to the serious stuff. I know this is slow, and I truly apologize for that. I hope you can all stick with me until the end. Since this takes place in modern in time I Tweaked everyone's age._

_Kenshin is 26 (about to be 27) _

_Kaoru, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Misao are 16_

_Yahiko and Tsubame- 15_

_Megumi- 22_

_**Onmoraki -**__Thank you so much for your review ^^ _

_Reviews are loved (gives everyone puppy eyes) _

_I plan to write the next chapter very, very soon however I need a nap, and I should be writing the next chapter for "the right moment" but Kami I already have the next chapter for this fanfic set in mind. I want to write it before I forget...lol I also will be writing a chapter for that one. Well until next time_


	6. The Attack

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Chapter five

.After School.

Kenshin was in his school office with the piles of English test set in front of his desk. He took a hold of one of red pens and set it down by the piles of paper. Hiko was in the office as well peeking over Kenshin's shoulder to see what the his former student was doing. Hiko knew from the past, that Kenshin's English was really good almost perfect. When he, Kenshin, spoke the language his Japanese accent was barely noticeable. However, because he often ditched his class many teachers in the past didn't see that side of Kenshin. They did not see that he was a good student, smart. His grades were the best, it would make sense why Saitou would hire him as the English teacher, Hiko knew the other reason as well.

_knock_

_knock_

The two teachers looked up at the same time the door to their office slid open.

"Sir Ken," It was Megumi.

"Hello, Miss Megumi," Kenshin smiled.

Megumi smiled back. She held onto a cup of fresh coffee in one hand, while the other held onto the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind."

Megumi entered the office. She went toward Kenshin's desk and placed the coffee cup on his desk. The hot aroma of the coffee instantly hit the air and it smelled so good. Kenshin took a hold of the cup. He closed his eyes as the aroma hit his nose. It was soothing, it truly was. Hiko on the other hand felt a bit of jealousy towards his former student. No one has ever gotten anything from Megumi. She was usually the one who got things from other teachers and students, Hiko himself even gave Megumi something.

Kenshin took a sip of the coffee. "This is really good. Thank you, Miss Megumi."

"I'm glad you liked it," Megumi took a hold of Hijo's chair. She moved it so it was near Kenshin and set down. "So what are you doing, Sir Ken?"

"I'm just checking these papers," Kenshin answered.

Megumi glanced at the papers on Kenshin's desk. Her face became a slight pale when she saw the title on the top..._**English Test. **_She was glad she was no longer a student or she would be the one dealing with those English assignments. Kenshin turned his attention back to the papers. Most of his students had really good English with minor mistakes, the one with the best English of course was Aoshi. The worst...Sanosuke's. He took a sip of his coffee as he read through Sanosuke's paper.

_Last night, when I ate dinner, I started joking, my friend hit my back very hard until I stopped._

Kenshin almost choked on his coffee.

"Sir Ken, are you alright?" Megumi asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kenshin placed the cup of coffee back on his desk. He was slightly afraid if he continued reading through Sanosuke's paper, he might just end up choking. He kept reading through Sanosuke's paper while fighting the urge to laugh.

_My father met us at the airport and gave me a big hog. Then he hogged my wife. _

Kenshin quickly placed Sanosuke's paper with the other pile of English test. He couldn't read anymore it would kill him. He took a hold of the next paper. _Kamiya Kaoru. _He smiled to himself then skimmed through her paper. Her English was just as bad as Sanosuke's.

_My bed has three blankets, and a large guilt my parents gave me. _

_I always ate lunch at school. But every day my mother made me suffer. _

_The groom was wearing a very nice croissant. _

Kenshin couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He placed his head over his desk and started laughing. Out of all the students he found Sanosuke and Kaoru's English mistakes the cutest and funniest.

"What is so funny, stupid student?" Hiko asked. He crossed his arms over his buff chest.

"N-nothing, nothing," Kenshin said between laughs. "Anyways I need to go see Saitou-sensei." He got up from his chair. He took a hold a of pile of English papers. He left the office, leaving Megumi and Hiko alone in the office.

"So where is my coffee?" Hiko asked once they were alone.

Megumi crossed her arms and hmphed. "Its only for Sir Ken."

"What a pity," He reached for the coffee cup, but Megumi smacked his hand away.

"I just said this is for Sir Ken," She scolded.

"I just want to try it." Hiko protested. He rubbed the spot where Megumi smacked his hand. Megumi shook her head and stayed in office so Hiko would not steal Kenshin's coffee.

000

Saitou took out a lighter and a cigarette from inside his desk drawer. He lit the cigarette and slipped the yellow end in his mouth. He inhaled some of the smoke then puffed it out into the air. The smoke lingered onto the air for seconds and slowly faded with the air. Saitou smirked and took another drag of the cigarette.

_Ring _

_Ring_

Saitou pressed a button his office phone, but didn't bother to pick it up. "Moshi, moshi, " He said while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"How are things going there, Saitou-san?" It was a older man's voice.

"Class 1-D has dimmed a little thanks to the Battousai. I have no idea what he did, but he got them in check."

"That is good news, you were right in telling us to send Battousai to the school."

Saitou took another smoke of his cigarette.

"I will be checking again, Saitou-san, make sure those students don't get anymore out of hand."

"I understand, chief." Saitou simply said and the call ended like that.

_tap _

_tap_

Saitou quickly blew out the cigarette in his ash tray. There was another tap on his door this time a bit louder. "Come in."

The door opened and Kenshin entered the office with packs of paper in his hand. Saitou lifted an eyebrow wondering why Kenshin was in the office.

"What is it, Battousai?" Saitou asked. He turned his chair so the back of the chair was facing Kenshin. He stared out the school window. Outside of school some of the students were getting ready to leave, while others stayed behind for club activities.

"I thought I told you to drop that name," Kenshin said almost angrily.

Saitou took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took out another fresh cigarette and lit it with his lighter. Saitou smirked, he would never drop Kenshin's nickname, because in his eyes he would always be the Battousai that many feared in Aoi High School, including the teachers and parents. In the underworld of Tokyo, Japan he was feared by hundreds of men. He was one of the most wanted in Japan for his crimes as a cold blooded killer, and in the past Saitou worked for the police force (still does), because of that he tended to bump into Kenshin a lot in the past.

"How was it, your first day here?" Saitou asked. He took another long drag of his cigarette.

"It was interesting, I must say." Kenshin answered.

"I heard you scared off your students," Saitou smirked.

Kenshin lifted a brow. "I didn't really do anything to scare them off though, that I did not, I see no reason for them be scared."

"You probably don't see it, but you still wild a dark side in you, Battousai."

Kenshin shook his head in disbelief. That was the last thing he wanted to hear about himself, he had changed, he felt he changed, for Tomoe. "I didn't come in here to talk about scaring my students...I came here to suggest something."

"And what is that?"

"Some of the students English is really bad compared to the other students," Kenshin started doing his best to control his temper, because he was mad at what Saitou said.

"And?"

"I want to have an extra class session after school, no charge, for those students so that their English improves. That way they can keep up with the rest of class."

Saitou stared up at the ceiling. "That is not a bad idea." Saitou turned his chair around. He reached in his desk to take out a calender. "When would you like for this to start?"

"As soon as possible, Saitou-sir." Kenshin answered.

"How does this Friday sound, Battousai?"

"That will be fine."

"Alright, now get out of my office, your presence is giving me a headache."

Kenshin rolled his eyes then left the office.

000

It was getting late once again at the Akebako. Kaoru stretched her arms after a long days work at the restaurant. She went to the girls' change room to strip out of her work clothes. She place her school uniform on. She adjusted her white coat then left the change room. Some of workers were still at the Akebako. It still wasn't time for the Akebako to close, but it was the end of Kaoru's shift.

"I'll be leaving now, Tae-chan," Kaoru said to her friend who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Alright, Kaoru-chan, please be careful on your way home."

Kaoru nodded and bowed. "I will, bye."

"Bye."

Kaoru waved at Tae. She ran out the back door of the kitchen. On her way to the parking lot she stopped by the tree where Kenshin's motorbike had been yesterday. She went toward the tree, the parking spot was empty. She knelt down next to the spot and memories of yesterday surfaced, though she still was mad at him. For one he thought he understood her situation, but he did not, not one bit, then today in class. She was humiliated by him. Kaoru gritted her teeth angrily.

"That jerk, though I got to say..." She placed a hand under her chin. She looked up at the night sky. "It was nice...to be on a motorbike was nice...wasn't as scary as I thought." She closed her eyes. It was the first time she had been on motorbike, and the first time she was really close to a man (fights did not count). He had muscles, she felt them under his clothes when she held him close, even though the clothes he wore hid all those muscles.

Kaoru's face suddenly became red. "What am I doing suddenly thinking about my English teacher? I should be mad at him, that is right mad at him for...for making me take the test in front of everyone." Kaoru quickly stood up and stomped toward the meteor station. Kaoru continued to walk angrily toward the station, little did she know that she was being watched by some men.

"Hey there, missy," The men suddenly popped out of the shadows. One of them was tall and buff, with a scary mustache. He had this creepy smile on his face.

Kaoru stopped on her tracks. She glared at the men, their were four of them. "What do you want?"

"Now don't be like that, sweetie, we just want to have fun." The man was about to take a hold of Kaoru, but Kaoru kicked him where it hurt.

"Don't think you'll get your way this time," She said annoyed.

The man fell onto the floor.

"Oh no, Master Gohei." One of the other three men went toward the man.

"That little bitch, hurry up and grab her so we can get this over with."

Kaoru dropped her backpack as the men came near. She popped her knuckles and got into a fighting stances. "Don't think just because I'm a girl, you'll get your way."

One of the men came charging at Kaoru. Kaoru kicked him on the side then turned around and kicked him on the head. The man fell across the floor. Two other men came charging at Kaoru at the same time from both sides, but Kaoru managed to dodge them in time causing the men to punch each other instead. The men fell on the floor and Kaoru took this chance to grab her bag and run toward the station. Behind, she could hear the footsteps of the men chasing after her.

"Really? After work," Kaoru cried and continued to run. She took a wrong turn that led her to a dead end. "Oh no."

"Seems like you got no where to go," She heard Gohei say.

Kaoru turned around to face her opponent. She looked around for a weapon, anything to defend her from these men, but there was nothing around for her defense. Two of Gohei's men took this chance to grab Kaoru by both arms. Gohei smirked while Kaoru struggled to get away from the men.

"Hurry and take her clothes off so I can have a taste," Gohei ordered.

"No, stop," Kaoru tried fighting against the men as they ripped her school uniform off. Finding herself defenseless Kaoru did the only thing she knew she could. "SOMEBODY HELP!" _Kami someone please hear me_

000

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Kenshin heard through the roars of his bike as he came near a red light. He lifted his head thinking he just imagined the scream, but he heard it again. Not able to ignore the screams of help, Kenshin turned his bike and parked the vehicle near the sidewalk. He got off the bike and ran toward the sounds of the screaming female voice. _That voice..._Kenshin thought while running toward the direction of her scream. _It can't be..._He turned a street and stopped when he saw four men hovering over a helpless girl. Then he noticed the torn school uniform on the floor, it was a Aoi High School uniform.

_Kaoru..._

Kenshin gripped his hand in fist. He grabbed one of the four men and pulled him off the girl, and sure enough it was Kaoru.

"What the f-" Kenshin threw the man across the alley, before the man got the chance to finish his sentence. The other three stopped when they saw that they were interrupted. They all looked up only to come face to face with an angry Kenshin.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked.

"Is this what you men do?" Kenshin asked angrily, ignoring their question. "Force yourselves on helpless girls."

The men smirked. "And if we do what are you going to do about it?"

"You really want to know?" Kenshin asked coldly.

"Rrrr," The man, who Kenshin tossed earlier, came charging at Kenshin with a pocket knife from the back. Kenshin dodged the attack with ease by grabbing the attacker's arm and tossing him over his shoulder. The man's back hit the cold floor with a loud thud. The other three men' face went cold when they saw the merciless attack.

"Do you still want to see what I'll do?" Kenshin demanded.

"Master Gohei, wh-what do we do?" One of the men asked fear completely written on his face. He sensed that Kenshin was not one to mess with and normal attacks would not work on him.

"Lets get out of here, one girl is not worth it," Gohei said fear completely written in his voice. The men all gathered together and ran off screaming like little scared kids with their tails behind their leg.

Kenshin waited for the men to leave before turning his attention back to Kaoru. Kaoru laid unconscious on the floor. She had a few bruises on her face and arms, showing that she fought with all she could to get those men off. Her uniform was completely ruined, her bra was ripped apart revealing her full breasts, and she was left with only her under pants on. Kenshin took off his coat to cover the barely half naked girl. He lifted Kaoru into his arms. Kaoru made a slight sound but did not open her eyes.

Kenshin sighed. He couldn't take Kaoru home since he did not know where she lived. He only knew the nearest place to her house. He couldn't leave her there not when she was like this. He sighed and took off to his apartment on foot. It wasn't far to begin with anyway. He would come back to get his motorbike later.

-to be continued

_-This wasn't supposed to happen yet, but _my writing led me _there. *sighs* Those English mistakes are actual English errors I found online. They were so funny in my opinion I couldn't stop laughing. I thought it was cute, although my English is just bad. Please review and tell me what you think ^^ I'm curious to know. _

_(I will edit when I have the time)_


	7. The Apartment

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful author Watsuki. Please note English is not my first language, so there is going to be some grammar/misspelled words here and there. I don't mind getting grammar help, but please don't slash on me for it. Thank you_

Chapter Six

"Lets get out of here, one girl is not worth it," Gohei said fear completely written in his voice. The men all gathered together and ran off screaming like little scared kids with their tails behind their leg.

Kenshin waited for the men to leave before turning his attention back to Kaoru. Kaoru laid unconscious on the floor. She had a few bruises on her face, stomach, and arms, showing that she fought with all she could to get those men off. Her uniform was completely ruined, her bra was ripped apart revealing her breasts, and she was left with only her under pants on. Kenshin took off his coat to cover the barely half naked girl. He lifted Kaoru into his arms. Kaoru made a slight sound but did not open her eyes.

Kenshin sighed. He couldn't take Kaoru to her home since he did not know where she lived, only the nearest place to her house. He couldn't leave her by herself, not when she was like this. He took off to his apartment on foot. It wasn't far to begin with anyway. He would come back to get his motorbike later.

000

The apartment complex was very near the Akebako. It hid between two larger buildings, they too also apartment complex. It was five stories high with multiple rooms on each floor. The colors of the outer walls were light gray and faded blue. It was an old complex, so there were no elevators. Kenshin went up the stairs, until he reached the fifth floor. His apartment was the last one to the left, number 508. His last name laid under the numbers. He gently placed Kaoru against the outer wall of his apartment, in order to unlock the door to his apartment. Once the door was open he took a hold of Kaoru and entered the apartment.

Kenshin's apartment was a decent size for one person. There was a small living room near the entrance of the apartment that connected to the kitchen + dinning room. The living room had a white couch meant for two people, followed by a brown coffee table set between the couch and flat screen tv that lay on the end of the wall. The ground floor of the living room and kitchen was made of wood, but underneath the coffee table was a black and white carpet. The kitchen+dinning room that connected to the living room was small. There was a stove, refrigerator, followed by a few drawers (made of wood) here and there, and a sink. However, there was no dish washer. In the dining room there was a small wooden round table with two chairs.

Kenshin placed Kaoru on the couch then went off to his bathroom to get a first aid kit. The bathroom was small there was a western style toilet, followed by a shower door that separated the toilet and shower room. By the Toilet was a sink, on top of the sink a mirror. Kenshin reached for the edge of the mirror and it opened. He took a hold of the first aid kit then went back to the living room. He knelt on the floor next to the couch and placed the first aid kit next to his feet.

"Forgive me for this," Kenshin said apologitically to the sleeping girl. He pulled off his coat that covered the girl's body to mend to her wounds. He did his best to avoid looking at her bare chest as he went on cleaning every wound. The wounds weren't serious, just minor cuts and bruises. He sighed in relief then placed the coat back to cover the sleeping teenager. He took a hold of the aid kit and went back to bathroom to put the aid kit in its place.

000

.next morning.

The smell of rice being cooked is what woke Kaoru up. She stirred around on something very comfortable, so comfortable she had no desire to wake up, but the smell of rice cooking was making her mouth water, and the desire to wake up was there_...wait comfortable...rice_...Kaoru snapped her eyes open and quickly set up. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a small bedroom. The bed she was on was a decent full size bed, and the gray cover that wrapped around her body was soft and fluffy. The room was practically almost empty, except for a small desk and chair. There was a closet by the end of the bed and that was almost practically it, followed by a window that welcomed the sun light of the morning.

_Did they kidnap me, _Kaoru wondered in her head. All she remembered was trying to fight off some men, and somewhere between the fight she passed out.

_sniff sniff_

Kaoru closed her eyes when the smell of rice once again hit her nose.

_rumble rumble_

Kaoru moved a hand to her stomach as it rumbled in hunger. Her fingers came in contact with thin fabric. Kaoru blinked confused and stared down at her own body. She was wearing white pajamas.

_They dressed me up? _Kaoru was confused. Did kidnappers/rapist often do these kind of things, dress their victims. Never mind that, Kaoru turned around on the bed so she was sitting on her legs facing the window. She needed to find away to escape without getting noticed by her kidnappers. Kaoru reached for the window, but stopped when she heard the bedroom door open. Kaoru swallowed nervously, they were going to play with her.

"Your awake."

Kaoru blinked that did not sound like her kidnapper's voice. She peeked over her shoulder only to once again come face to face with her red headed teacher. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white collar shirt, and over those clothes he wore a dark blue apron. His red hair was pulled back in it usual low pony tail. Kaoru placed a finger to her mouth, once again she found him to be quite handsome. She shook her head to get those thoughts away.

"Sensei...you...men?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"They left with their tails behind their legs, that they did," Kenshin answered. "Anyway, Miss Kaoru, how does your body feel?"

Kaoru blinked, she looked down at herself. There was a bandage on her wrist that was noticeable from the sleeves of the pajamas."Its alright, this is nothing... Sensei, did you?" She looked at him then the pajamas.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, I couldn't leave you with just your...well undergarment on so I lent you some of my clothes...that I did," Kenshin explained.

Kaoru blushed slightly. How was she when he came to her rescue (there was no doubt he saved her) _Undergarments?_ he said undergarments that meant those men managed to take her clothes off. Her face became more red. Her teacher saw her naked. oh gosh...this was just embarrassing. She covered her face.

"I did not see much, if that is what you are thinking." Kenshin added with honesty to ease Kaoru's nerves.

"Really?" Kaoru asked still embarrassed.

Kenshin nodded. He left the room only to come moments later with Kaoru's backpack and another bag made of plastic. He placed the plastic bag over the bed and her bag over the chair that was by the desk.

"I'm not sure if they'll fit, but that was all I could find in the nearest store." Kenshin explained as Kaoru reached for the plastic bag. She peeked into the bag only to find a new Aoi High uniform. She pulled out the coat and ran her fingers over the coat.

"How much do I owe you?" Kaoru asked.

"No need to worry about it, Miss Kaoru, just get ready and come have breakfast," Kenshin said. He left the bedroom and shut the door so Kaoru could change.

Kaoru changed out of the pajamas. She stopped when she noticed she had no bra on. She covered her chest her face becoming red once again, even though he said he didn't see much it was still embarrassing to know someone saw her exposed body, let alone a teacher. However, he did save her, and from the looks of it the men didn't get to her underpants. Kaoru sighed in relief, thank the gods her virtue was saved and...Himura Kenshin.

"I wonder how he saved me," Kaoru mumbled to herself while putting the school uniform on. She ran her fingers through her hair and winked in pain when she came upon a knot in her hair. "seriously?" Kaoru whined. She walked out of the bedroom. The bedroom was only a wall away from the kitchen and living room. She spotted Kenshin in the kitchen chopping some vegetables. "Sensei..."

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked not bothering to look up from chopping the vegetables.

"Um...do you have a brush or comb I can use, my hair is tangled up," She said.

"There is one in the bathroom, on the left door by the sink." Kenshin answered.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"On the left side by the bedroom."

Kaoru left toward the bathroom. She shut the door and started looking around for the comb. It was easy to find. She took a hold of the comb and used it to untangle the knots in her hair.

000

Kenshin continued to chop some vegetables and place them into a bento while he thought of Kaoru in his bathroom. He knew it was not a good idea to keep a student in the same apartment as him. They could both get in trouble, but what was he to do? Just leave her out exposed on the street. He could not do that, no he could not. The only secure place for the night was his apartment (he allowed Kaoru to sleep in his bedroom, meanwhile he used the couch as bed for himself). Still, he couldn't be seen going to school with Kaoru, people would talk. He could already hear Saitou's evil laugh.

_Already hitting on the students, battousai _He could imagine him saying.

Kenshin sighed, would it seem that way. He placed the sliced vegetables into two bentos. The two bentos were already filled with cooked stemed rice, sliced sausage in the shape of octopus, and scrambled eggs to the side. He placed a lid on both bentos, then tied a simple cloth (red and blue) around both of them. Kenshin then reached for a bowl and filled it with rice. He placed the bowl onto the table, followed by a plate that had sliced fish, a boiled egg, and last but not least a cup of water.

Kenshin took off the apron and placed it into one of kitchen drawers, by then Kaoru came walking out of the bathroom. He glanced over at Kaoru. Her hair that had been all over the place after she woke up, was now shinning with a hint of blue in those strands of hair. It fell perfectly to her back and some of the strands had gone over her shoulders and shielded her chest, even though now there was nothing to see thanks to the uniform. She still had a bandage on her wrist and chin, but other than that she looked fine.

"breakfast is ready, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin simply said.

Kaoru went over to the table. She stared at the food in surprised. "Sensei, y-you made this?"

Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru set down on one of the chairs. Kenshin watched as Kaoru took a bite of the food, suddenly her face went pale

"Y-you don't approve of the taste?" Kenshin asked worried.

Kaoru lifted a finger. "I just don't like it when people cook better than me."

Kenshin did a facepalm. "Anyway, Miss Kaoru, I'll be heading to the school now. There is a bento for you..."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. "You aren't going to eat?"

"I'll eat on the way to school. I don't think it will be safe for us to go to school together...in the morning I mean," Kenshin said. He placed the bento besides Kaoru.

"Now you care," Kaoru grumbled under her breath.

"Also one more thing, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin began while reaching for his motorbike key. "I went through the English test yesterday..."

Kaoru's face went pale.

"I will be announcing it in class too, but I thought I should let you know before hand that there will be an extra class session for you and Mr Sanosuke after school."

"What?" Kaoru dropped the chopsticks. "Sensei, you- you can't be serious."

"I am, that I am, with the way yours and Mr Sanosuke's English are, I'm afraid you two will have a hard time keeping up with the class."

"But Sensei, I have work after school."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, I would really like it if you attend this class session."

Kaoru was about to argue more.

"If you don't I will tell the school you've been working at the Akebako."

Kaoru glared at Kenshin. Oh he wouldn't, would he? That look he gave her said he would. "I hate you..."

"That is fine with me. Well Now I am off, please try not to be late and make sure to lock the door on your way out." Kenshin said. He left with the other bento in hand, along with his brief case, and keys. Kaoru grumbled something under her breath while she took bites of the rice.

_Dammit...I hate him...but he is so...so perfect, _Kaoru cried in her head.

_-to be continued_

_this is the last chapter I will be posting before my Hiatus. I will be back within a month. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I was falling asleep somewhere while writing this chapter. Anyway please let me know what you think. I was thinking I have to change the rating of this fanfic since their is some bad words. :/ We'll I'm going to change it eventually. _

_bye_


End file.
